I do love you
by magicaltears
Summary: AU Fic. Well, sorta. Buffy's still the slayer, Giles is Buffy's father And her watcher. Angel is Cordelia's brother, and a boy slayer, though no one but him knows it. You'll understand the plot as you read. BA Fic eventually. ON HIATUS FOR THE TIME BEING!
1. Chapter 1

Fic-I do love you  
Author-Britt  
Distribution- Want, Take, Have, just let me know where it goes.  
Disclaimer- We all know I don't own them. Don't get me started on my rant  
about how things would be different if I owned things. "Goes off into my own  
little world thinking about ways to kill Riley, Kate, Darla... OOPS! Anyway!  
Sorry!  
Summary-AU Fic. Well, sorta. Buffy's still the slayer, Giles is Buffy's  
father And her watcher. Angel is Cordelia's brother, and a boy slayer, though  
no one but him knows it. You'll understand the plot as you read. Just to let you  
know, Buffy and Angel will end up together, so never fear!  
Authors Notes- Ok, I found this on my computer and it was started in 2003 and I only have four parts of it finished. If you'd like me to start it up again (Which I am totally willing to do) please review and let me know. If not, I'll just post what I have an abandon it. Let me know please! 

PART 1-

Buffy Summers sighed to herself in the mirror. First day, more correctly, 1st day of her junior year in high school. She was finally an upper classmen. She smiled. She was already the little girl of her group (even though she was stronger than any of them, they still looked out for her), The slayer and the richest girl in Sunnydale, now she was a JUNIOR! The blonde smiled as the horn honked. She ran outside to meet her best friends Cordelia Chase and Willow Rosenburg, kissing her father on the cheek as she ran out the door. Rupert Giles  
smiled at his daughter and slayer and went back to sipping his tea and reading his book. Buffy smiled at her friends.

"Hey Willis, Hey Cordy!"

They both replied back to the slayer.

"Hey Buffy, just to let you know. Angel is back from vacation already. Are we going to tell him someone missed my brother while he was gone this summer?"

Cordy asked, her eyebrows raised. Buffy shook her head no from side to side in panic.

" NO way! He'd laugh if he knew I had a crush on him. Besides, you know as well as I do how our dads are. The only reason you and I are allowed to be friends is because your not the oldest, so your second in line for your heritage, my father and yours would flip if Angel and I ever got together."

Willow nodded, agreeing with her best friends statement, even though she personally thought Buffy and Angel would be a great couple.

The three girls arrived at school and saw the rest of they're group. Cordy's boyfriend Xander Harris (Jr.) Cordy's brother Angel Chase (SR.) Willow's boyfriend Oz  
(Sr.) Angel's best friend Spike (SR.) Spike's girlfriend Faith (SR.) And  
Angel's girlfriend Darla (SR.) Everyone were the best of friends except for Darla  
and Buffy. Darla hated Buffy and everyone except Angel knew it, no one however  
knew why. Darla liked everyone else, though no one liked her, except for Angel.  
And sometimes, everyone wondered whether he really liked her or not. The girls  
walked over and hugged there boyfriends except for Buffy. She always felt a  
little left out because she was the only one with out a boyfriend. She just  
hadn't found "The one" She sat down and plastered a fake smile as her friends  
all coupled up.

"Hey Kiddos"

Xander said, smiling at the girls.

"Hey Xan Man"

Buffy replied, Willow waved and Cordy kissed him passionately, thus starting there  
make out session. The blonde slayer looked down for a moment and when she looked  
back up, all of her friends were kissing there respected others. She sighed  
and grabbed her books and purse and walked off, upset with her friends. Though  
she really didn't have a good reason to be. Was she really that jealous of her  
friends happiness?

TBC! Wow, I didn't realize how much my writing has changed from 2003 to now. Lol. But anyway, here is part one. Maybe one of these days I'll go back and rewrite these chapters, but oh well, not right now. Let me know if you want me to continue. If not, that's fine. If so, let me know! J


	2. Chapter 2

-1Fic-I do love you  
Author-Britt  
Distribution- Want, Take, Have, just let me know where it goes.  
Disclaimer- We all know I don't own them. Don't get me started on my rant  
about how things would be different if I owned things. "Goes off into my own  
little world thinking about ways to kill Riley, Kate, Darla... OOPS! Anyway!  
Sorry!  
Summary-AU Fic. Well, sorta. Buffy's still the slayer, Giles is Buffy's  
father And her watcher. Angel is Cordelia's brother, and a boy slayer, though  
no one but him knows it. You'll understand the plot as you read. Just to let you  
know, Buffy and Angel will end up together, so never fear!  
Authors Notes- Ok, I found this on my computer and it was started in 2003 and I only have four parts of it finished. If you'd like me to start it up again (Which I am totally willing to do) please review and let me know. If not, I'll just post what I have an abandon it. Let me know please! 

PART 2-

Buffy sat down in Chemistry and put her head down. She had avoided her  
friends all day but now she couldn't. Willow was her lab partner. Willow sat  
down at Buffy's right side. The witch opened her mouth but the slayer was saved by  
the teacher walking in. Willow quickly scribbled a note and handed it to her  
best friend.

_Hey What's up with you today? You just disappeared this morning  
and you've avoided us all day long. You didn't even show up at lunch! _

Buffy sighed and wrote back.

_Don't worry about it Wills. I'm just in a weird mood today. _

Willow didn't believe her friend one bit but let it go for now. She wrote  
back

_Are you coming to the bronze tonight?_

Buffy shook her head no and wrote back.

_No, I'm going to patrol and then go home_

Willow wanted to say something but she knew she needed to pay attention to their teacher.

When the lesson finally wound down she passed Buffy another note.

_Why aren't you coming out with us tonight?_

The slayer sighed and wrote back.

_Because_

Because the witch could reply, the bell rang and Buffy bolted out of the classroom and ran into the library. Her step father and watcher looked at her for a moment before handing her the punching bag so she could hang it up and start her training. Buffy took out all her  
aggressions out on the bag, her aggressions from being jealous of her friends, her feelings for Angel that no one except Wills and Cordy knew about. And her destiny that she couldn't get rid of...

TBC! Wow, this was really short. Lol. Anyway, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Fic-I do love you  
Author-Britt  
Distribution- Want, Take, Have, just let me know where it goes.  
Disclaimer- We all know I don't own them. Don't get me started on my rant  
about how things would be different if I owned things. "Goes off into my own  
little world thinking about ways to kill Riley, Kate, Darla... OOPS! Anyway!  
Sorry!  
Summary-AU Fic. Well, sorta. Buffy's still the slayer, Giles is Buffy's  
father And her watcher. Angel is Cordelia's brother, and a boy slayer, though  
no one but him knows it. You'll understand the plot as you read. Just to let you  
know, Buffy and Angel will end up together, so never fear!  
Authors Notes- Ok, I found this on my computer and it was started in 2003 and I only have four parts of it finished. If you'd like me to start it up again (Which I am totally willing to do) please review and let me know. If not, I'll just post what I have an abandon it. Let me know please!

CHAPTER 3

Giles walked back into the library and saw the slayer killing the poor punching bag. Giles walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. Buffy was so into her training that she turned around and punched Giles right in the face. Instantly Giles jumped back.

"Oh my god! Giles I'm so sorry! I got into working out and..."

Buffy started to say but Giles interrupted her.

"That's alright Buffy. I understand. Just try to be careful next time."

Buffy nodded and took a seat at the rectangular table in the library.

Giles walked over and sat down next to the 17-year-old.

"What's wrong my dear? I actually felt bad for the punching bag when  
I was watching you beat it up so badly."

The slayer sighed and put her head on her father's shoulder. "

I'm a little stressed right now. "

Giles nodded and just like Willow, He let it go...for now.

"Well Patrol tonight and I'll see you at home later. After patrol are you going to go the that loud, obnoxious place you kids like to go these days and listen to noise as your brains dribble out of your ears?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I'll be home after patrol. "

Buffy stood up, waved at her mentor and walked out the door. 

Later that night

The slayer walked around the cemetery, attempting to find some action to take her frustrations out, especially since her watcher had interrupted her training session.

"Here vampy, vampy, vampy?"

She sighed and thought to herself.

'_Where are all the vamps tonight?'_

As if on queue, she heard a fight going on. Buffy ran over towards the sound and stopped dead in her tracks. There was a fight going on, yes, but the guy who was fighting the  
vampire seemed to have the upper hand against the vamp. And he had...A STAKE! 

Buffy looked over and saw two other vampires approaching the unknown man. Buffy  
ran up and started to fight the vamps. The man dusted the one and now watched in  
amazement as this little small blonde girl fought and killed the vampires with  
ease and grace. Buffy turned around and she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

"ANGEL?!"

TBC! FEEDBACK!


	4. Chapter 4

-1Fic-I do love you  
Author-Britt  
Distribution- Want, Take, Have, just let me know where it goes.  
Disclaimer- We all know I don't own them. Don't get me started on my rant  
about how things would be different if I owned things. "Goes off into my own  
little world thinking about ways to kill Riley, Kate, Darla... OOPS! Anyway!  
Sorry!  
Summary-AU Fic. Well, sorta. Buffy's still the slayer, Giles is Buffy's  
father And her watcher. Angel is Cordelia's brother, and a boy slayer, though  
no one but him knows it. You'll understand the plot as you read. Just to let you  
know, Buffy and Angel will end up together, so never fear!  
Authors Notes- Ok, I found this on my computer and it was started in 2003 and I only have four parts of it finished. If you'd like me to start it up again (Which I am totally willing to do) please review and let me know. If not, I'll just post what I have an abandon it. Let me know please! 

PART 4

Angel turned around and looked at his sister's best friend.

"BUFFY?!"

Buffy smiled a small smile, then it finally registered in her mind, that not only did Angel now know her big secret that no one had told him because no one wanted Darla to know, but now she knew he slayed as well. Buffy quirked an eyebrow and shrugged a little bit, searching for something to say.

"So..Uh..How are your classes?"

After not getting a response, Buffy turned around and started to walk away, but she didn't get far because Angel put his hand on her shoulder.

"Buffy, what? How? Why? I think I need to sit down."

Angel and Buffy headed over to a tomb stone and sat down side by side. Buffy stifled a laugh at Angel's loss for words.

"It looks like you were handling yourself ok there too buster. I'm surprised Cordy  
didn't tell me you knew how to fight bad guys."

"She doesn't know." Angel said automatically.

Buffy nodded, deciding that made more sense.

Angel looked at the petite blonde girl that he had been in love with for years.

"I think we should talk about this. But I'm not sure if I could take all the news. How about we go out for coffee tomorrow night and we can talk then?"

Angel asked, not really even realizing it could be viewed as a date.

Buffy understood perfectly though and she nodded.

"Sure Angel. Well see ya then!"

Angel and Buffy parted ways, well, at least Angel thought they did. Buffy followed him home to make sure he got there ok, then she walked back towards her house, wondering what she would wear to the "discussion".

TBC! Okay, this is the last part that I have written, if you want me to continue it, let me know. 


	5. Chapter 5

-1CHAPTER 4 

As soon as Buffy returned home she ran upstairs and dialed the number of her best friends cell phone.

"Hey guys this is Willow. I cant come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll call you back ASAP. Thanks bye!"

When Buffy heard the beep she left her best friend a brief message…

"Hey Wills it's me. Oh my goodness call my cell as soon as you get home from the bronze. I have some big news."

When she clicked off her phone, she turned around getting her clothes ready for school and then jumping into the shower.

Angel walked into his room and threw himself on his bed.

'_How could she know about vampires?'_

The only reason he himself knew about vampires is because he had been attacked one night while in New York visiting his friends, and then they had explained it to him. How they knew, he didn't know, but they trained him to fight them so he could defend himself.

Before he could let his thoughts take him any further he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in."

Cordelia walked into her brothers room and plopped down on his bed.

"Hey Angel."

Angel smiled at his younger sister.

"Hey Cord. What's up?"

"Mom and Dad are going out of town this weekend and they said we can have some people over to spend the night."

Angel nodded.

"Okay, I'll call Darla and see if she wants too-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by a groan from his younger sibling.

"No please don't call that bitch. Angel, I freaking hate her!"

Angel glared at the brunette.

"Well I'm not Xander's number one fan but I put up with him. I think you should do the same for Darla. Besides, she likes you a lot. She's always wanting to go shopping with you and stuff. Why can't you give her a chance? 

"The reason I cannot give her a chance isn't because of how she acts towards me! I know she kisses my ass. Granted the only reason she does that is because she wants to stay your girlfriend. But that's not the point. The point is that she is a horror towards my best friend."

Angel quirked his eyebrow.

"I've never seen her be anything but polite to Willow and Buffy."

Cordelia rolled her eyes at her very non-observant brother.

"Oh she's polite enough to Willow. But she is a plain old bitch to Buffy. She hates her. It's obvious, everyone but you can see it."

Angel shook his head slightly, before piercing his sister was a sharp gaze.

"Listen Cordelia, I care about Darla. And you will be polite to her. You may be Queen C at school, but here you are still my sister, and as your older brother I will make it my mission in life to make sure that you are grounded from here until eternity."

Cordelia rolled her eyes again at her brother, knowing he was only joking.

"Whatever Angelus. All I am saying is that if you invite her, Buffy wont come."

Angel looked up sharply.

"And why would me inviting my girlfriend keep Buffy from coming to visit her best friend? 

Cordelia threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Your impossible Angel! I quit! Go ahead and invite Darla for all I care. Have sex all over the house, knock her up and then marry her! I'll go and stay at Xanders for the weekend instead!"

Before Angel could say anything else to his sister, she stalked out of his room.

'_What's gotten into her recently?'_

TBC! Okay, I know this was a short chapter, but I wrote this while on my laptop in my school parking lot waiting for my first class to start. So please forgive me. Review and I'll hopefully get the next chapter out a lot sooner. I have a 3 day break from school and work this week so hopefully I will be able to update all my stories at some point this week.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

-1_Chapter 5 recap_

"_Listen Cordelia, I care about Darla. And you will be polite to her. You may be Queen C at school, but here you are still my sister, and as your older brother I will make it my mission in life to make sure that you are grounded from here until eternity."_

_Cordelia rolled her eyes again at her brother, knowing he was only joking._

"_Whatever Angelus. All I am saying is that if you invite her, Buffy wont come."_

_Angel looked up sharply._

"_And why would me inviting my girlfriend keep Buffy from coming to visit her best friend?  
_

_Cordelia threw her hands up in the air in defeat._

"_Your impossible Angel! I quit! Go ahead and invite Darla for all I care. Have sex all over the house, knock her up and then marry her! I'll go and stay at Xanders for the weekend instead!"_

_Before Angel could say anything else to his sister, she stalked out of his room._

'_What's gotten into her recently?'_

Cordelia stomped into her room and immediately called her best friend.

"Hey Buff. I know I said I was going to have people over this weekend, but I changed my mind."

Buffy sat on her own bed while cradling the cordless between her ear and her shoulder.

"Why Cor?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes even though her best friend couldn't see her.

"Because Angel's slut of a girlfriend will be here and I know you wont come if she comes."

Buffy sighed, hating that her friends had to chose between her and Angel's girlfriend.

"It's okay Cor. Go ahead and invite the gang over. I'll have a girls night with my mom."

Cordelia sighed, knowing she could use the time to completely annoy Darla.

"Are you sure?"

Buffy nodded even though her friend couldn't see her as well.

"Yes Cor. Have fun."

Cordelia and Buffy said their goodbyes and then hung up their phones.

Buffy thinking what she could do with her night away from her friends.

Cordelia thinking how she could convince her idiot brother that her best friend was a much better match for her than his stupid girlfriend Darla.

TBC! Okay, I know this was short! I cant help it! I am at work typing this up and I have very little time, but I wanted to update all my stories today so I could work on them this week, and update again this weekend.


	7. Authors Note

Author's Note:

Hey my darling readers. I'm just writing to let everyone know that this story is going on hiatus for a little bit. I have sort of lost interest in it. I will definitely finish it, but with working on 6 other stories, I am taking a break with this one. I am putting a few others on hiatus as well so I can commit to the ones that A.) I have the most interest in at the moment, and B.) That my readers have the most interest in. I hate doing this as I get so mad when stories I read all of a sudden are put on hiatus, but I don't want to just slap on a crap ending, so this is what needs to be done. It may only be a few days, maybe weeks, maybe months, I don't know. But it will get updated eventually. Thanks for all your reviews, and if you want, go check out some of my other stories!

-Britt-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize…chances are I don't own it.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, I decided to give this fic another try. I can't stay it's completely off of hiatus, but I figured since I haven't updated it since December, I'd update it today. I just re-read what I had written back in 2003 and it literally made me want to cry, so depending on how much time I have today, I may go back and re-write the first four chapters as they are atrocious and that's most likely why I haven't gotten hardly any reviews on this fic. However, that'll be later. On to your regularly (or not so regularly in this case) scheduled fanfic. Reviews are cherished!

* * *

_Buffy sighed, hating that her friends had to chose between her and Angel's girlfriend._

_"It's okay Cor. Go ahead and invite the gang over. I'll have a girls night with my mom."_

_Cordelia sighed, knowing she could use the time to completely annoy Darla._

_"Are you sure?"_

_Buffy nodded even though her friend couldn't see her as well._

_"Yes Cor. Have fun."_

_Cordelia and Buffy said their goodbyes and then hung up their phones._

_Buffy thinking what she could do with her night away from her friends._

_Cordelia thinking how she could convince her idiot brother that her best friend was a much better match for her than his stupid girlfriend Darla._

* * *

Buffy walked downstairs and flopped on the couch, sighing.

"Anything you want to talk about dear?"

Buffy jumped as she heard her father's voice.

"Geez Giles, give me a heart attack!"

Giles rolled his eyes at his over dramatic charge.

"What's wrong?"

Buffy sighed.

"You know Darla right?"

Giles nodded.

"Angel's girlfriend, correct?"

Buffy nodded.

"Well she hates me for no apparent reason, however Angel doesn't get it. So he constantly makes us all hang out with her. Well Cordy and Angel's parents are going out of town for the weekend so we were all invited to spend the weekend, but I cant go because of Darla. And it majorly sucks because I feel as if I cant even hang with my own friends because when she's around because she's such a bitch to me."

At the word 'bitch' Giles glared at his daughter.

"Sorry"

Giles sighed.

"Buffy, either you have to be the bigger person and not let what Darla says get to you, or you have to be okay with not being around her."

The slayer nodded miserably.

"I told Cordy to go ahead and have the gang over, that I'd hang with mom."

Giles smiled.

"Well there you go then. How about I make us some dinner?"

Buffy smiled back at her father. She loved Giles dearly, he was actually her step-father but she had never seen him as anything but her true father. Giles and her mother had a long history. Giles had come to America during one summer while both Joyce and him were in college, they met and fell in love, having the best summer. However, summer ended and he went back to Oxford, Joyce completely heartbroken, met Hank and thought she was in love with him. The two married right out of college and had Buffy. However, when Buffy and Joyce moved to Sunnydale after the divorce, Giles and Joyce found each other again. Which was completely ironic as Giles had been chosen as Buffy's watcher.

"No thanks Giles, I think I'm just going to head to bed."

The slayer kissed her father on the cheek and went up to head, having completely forgotten about the upcoming meeting with Angel.

* * *

"Sorry I didn't call you back last night Buff, I got home too late."

Buffy turned to Willow and smiled.

"It's okay, no big. I honestly had forgotten I called you."

Willow laughed.

"So are you coming to Cordy's this weekend?"

The slayer shook her head as she closed her locker door and fell in step with Willow, both heading out towards the huge oak tree that the Scooby gang had long ago claimed as their own.

"No, I'm hanging with mom."

Willow sighed.

"Why aren't you coming?"

Before Buffy could answer, Faith fell in step with the two juniors.

"Whose not coming where?"

Willow turned towards the brunette and smiled in greeting before answering.

"Buffy's not coming over to Cordy's this weekend."

Faith nodded.

"Let me guess, Darla?"

Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, it's not like I can just tell Angel not to invite his girlfriend because she hates me. It's his house so yeah, I figure I won't put myself in that position of constantly trying to keep myself from killing her and I won't put all of you in the position of constantly having to take sides."

Faith laughed.

"Well just so you know B, I got your back if you ever feel the need to kill ms. Bitch."

"Hey ladies."

Buffy looked up as she noticed they had arrived at their meeting spot.

"Hey Xand."

Willow smiled and Faith sat down between Spikes legs and leaned back on his chest.

"Where's Cordy?"

Xander laughed.

"She's in the process of screaming at Snyder last I checked."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Apparently Snyder searched her locker because he suspected her of something or other and in the process he threw away her 60 a bottle hairspray so now she's wanting him to have the school board reimburse her for it."

Buffy just rolled her eyes, it was a completely Cordelia Chase thing to do.

Before anyone could say another word Darla walked over to everyone, smiling flakily at everyone except Buffy, who she openly glared at.

"Where's my lover?"

Buffy inwardly groaned, she had never known anyone like Darla. Anytime she was around, Darla was constantly making sure that she knew Angel was hers. No one else was answering her so Buffy sighed and smiled a fake smile.

"Haven't seen him."

Darla simply glared at Buffy once more.

"Good."

* * *

Angel sighed as he closed his locker door. He was to meet Buffy at 5 at the Expresso Pump and talk about the fact that they both knew about vampires. He had always been in love with Buffy, but they had never gotten close. He wasn't as oblivious as everyone thought he was, he knew that there was some hostility between his friends and his girlfriend, but what he didn't understand was why everyone else could put up with her except for Buffy. He vowed to find that out during the 'meeting' as well.

* * *

Finally the school bell rang and the entirety of Sunnydale High scurried to get away from the hell known as High School.

"Hey pet."

Buffy smiled at the blonde hair, billy idol wannabe known as Spike, also smiling in the process at Spike's best friend Oz who was walking beside him.

"Hey Spike. Hey Oz"

Spike had always been like a big brother to the slayer, as had Oz.

"We missed you at the Bronze last night."

Buffy sighed.

"Had to patrol."

"Going tonight?"

The slayer shrugged.

"Maybe, but I gotta go. See ya guys!"

As the blonde spitfire ran off, the two senior males stared after her, both wondering what was going on with the girl they had grown to be quite overprotective of, and both vowing to find out.

* * *

TBC! Okay this was really choppy chapter, and I'm very sorry. However before I can get a good flow for this fic, I need to go back and rewrite the first couple of chapters. I promise to do that soon, just depends on when. However whenever I do I'll post a author's note so those who are reading this can go back and re-read the first few chapters. Reviews are begged for!


	9. Good Author's Note :D

My darling readers,

First of all this isn't a chapter..but please read it anyway.

The B/A Shippers on a few of the yahoo groups lists are trying to start up a campaign for a movie for  
Buffy and Angel. We are trying to figure out if there are still enough B/A Shippers out there to make  
it happen. If you want to see Buffy and Angel back together, to see them finally have forever, please  
go to my profile and check out my homepage, it's a message board for campaign ideas.

We are desperately trying to find out if there are enough people, so your voice definitely counts!!

Anyway, I promise to have another chapter out soon!

-Britt-

P.S. my nickname is Sky so that's my name on the message board, so if you have any questions, PM me  
either on there or on here!


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay, I know this isn't a chapter and for that I'm sorry but I am posting this in all my stories.

I am working on a Twilight board that you can post your fanfics on, RP on, and generally just talk about the Twilight Saga and the movies! It's still a definite work in progress but I am desperate for people to sign up! Almost all the characters are available so far (or you can have yourself which would be a human character or ask me and I'll make you a vampire character. lol.).

Anyway, those of you who are addicted to Twilight (such as me), please come, join and have fun! Also looking for a few mods to help me out and help build up the boards. So apply for that as well!

So please go to my homepage and join! Since I cant put the link in here!_**  
**_

And I'm Isabella Swan (it'll change between that and Bella depending on the day). So drop me a PM when you've joined to say hello!

Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear my lovely readers,**

Alright, I finally decided to put this fic up for adoption and the wonderful bangel'stheonlywaytogo decided to adopt it! So head on over there and read the rest of 'I do love you'. Same story, different author! Thanks to those who read and reviewed, but I just couldn't bring myself to continue it with the amount of other stories I have going!

The link is as follows:

http : // www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / s / 5252669 / 1 /I_do_Love_You (Without the spaces and (.) instead of (dot).

Definitely head over there and read and review!

Thanks again!

-Britt- 


End file.
